Twisted Love
by squiz05
Summary: Hermione and Harry have just begun their 7th year at Hogwarts. All is well until certain secrets are let loose, and when tempted by Harry and Draco, who will Hermione choose? DMHG.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is basically my first fanfic so it probably wont be the best but I'm trying so please review!**

**Also this story I think is pretty much dedicated to my friend Bridie K. (bridsta05)…Bridie, I really hope we can get over this all.**

It was raining quite heavily when Harry, Ron and Hermione clambered into an empty carriage waiting to take them up to the Hogwarts castle. The schooling year had just begun and thousands of young witches and wizards were returning to what would be their home and school for yet another year. Over the summer, Harry and Hermione had spent their time living at the Burrow with the Weasleys. Both Harry and Hermione had grown particularly close to each other and after building up enough courage, Harry had asked her out, and of course Hermione said "yes."

Just as the carriage was beginning to move, Draco Malfoy came jogging towards it and jumped in just as it began to pick up speed.

"What the hell Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed in utter confusion.

"Shut up Weasel, all the other carriages have already gone," replied Malfoy "So Granger, I hear you got head girl."

"Yes I did but what's it to you?" asked Hermione.

"Well I just thought I'd check just so I would be certain who my new common room mate is," said Malfoy with a sarcastic tone.

"If you dare touch her Malfoy!" said Harry as he put his arm around Hermione, becoming extremely protective of his new girlfriend.

"Ooh, so Wonder boy and the mud blood are a couple now! Don't worry Potter, like I would ever want to go near her," spat Malfoy.

Luckily the carriage stopped at that moment right out side the entrance to the magnificent castle. Everyone piled out of the carriage and made their way up to the large oak doors, with Malfoy running off to join his friends who where standing in a group off to the side. Once inside, Harry quickly pulled Hermione aside from the mountain loads of people who were gathering around everywhere and greeting their friends and exchanging stories of their holidays.

"Look Hermione, if Malfoy gives you any trouble, any trouble at all, just tell me and if you want, you can come and sleep in me and Ron's dorm," said Harry in a whisper.

"Harry I'm sure I'll be fine, we're only sharing a common room and a bathroom, I'll survive but thanks." Replied Hermione.

"Ok, if you're sure."

And with that, the two joined Ron who was talking to Nevil Longbottom about the subjects that each was taking this year.

The evening went on, just like any other evening would, it started out with the new headmaster Professor Lupin, addressing the school on certain matters, then the sorting hat recited it's annual poem, as usual it was about standing together to fight evil, then the first years were sorted and the feast began. Afterwards, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall; Hermione went with them up to the portrait of the fat lady before giving Harry a goodnight kiss and heading towards the newly hung picture of the late Albus Dumbledore which was the entrance to her new common room. Just as Hermione was about to speak the password, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Good evening Miss Granger, it is absolutely lovely to see you, I always knew you would become head girl, I also noticed that Mr Malfoy made head boy, very interesting indeed, well all I can say is good luck and just try to get along," he chuckled as he spoke the last words before wishing Hermione a good night and swinging open to let her pass.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok guys, here's chapter 2, I'm sorry to all those who've been waiting for it, I'm just really lazy and i just got the Sims 2 Nightlife and I really like turning my sims into vampires...Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to umm...Bridie, Rach and Mel i guess. Enjoy. And I don't own Harry potter...blah...blah...blah and all of this is mine except for the bit i stole from shakespeare (Much Ado about Nothing).**

Hermione made her way into the dimly lit common room, inside it were two desks on the far side of the room, two doors which she guessed led off to her and Draco's bedrooms and a number of large arm chairs which were situated around a warm fire which every now and then, crackled and caused the glowing red sparks to spiral up into the chimney.

Hermione walked slowly into the room and looked around, she liked the cosy feel of the room and after gazing around the room, she decided to go unpack her suitcase and have a bath. Once inside her bedroom she noticed the large queen sized bed with red velvet covers that matched the curtains covering the windows, on the bed was also a letter with Hermione's name sprawled across it in traditional cursive writing.

Hermione sat down on the bed and picked up the letter, it looked quite important and she guessed it had something to do with her new duties as head girl. She opened the letter and began to read her duties, nothing that special it was mostly things like organising school functions, looking after the first years and helping out with other things. Hermione finished unpacking, grabbed her towel and headed for her bathroom.

Inside was a large bathtub which from the looks of it, was deep enough to swim in, there was also a shower and a long counter with a mirror stretching along the wall of the whole bathroom. Hermione locked the door to avoid interruption then began to undress, she complemented herself for deciding to start jogging daily because it had done wonders for her now shapely and toned body. She got into the bathtub after filling it up with hot water and lavender scented bubble bath, her muscles instantly relaxed as her skin came into contact with the water. Hermione sat in the bathtub, half asleep until the water grew cold at which point, she got out and wrapped a towel around her then went into her room. When Hermione entered her room she noticed a large bouquet of red roses propped up against her pillows on her bed, she guessed they were from Harry and immediately went to pick them up, A note was tied around the stem of one particular rose and on the note read a message from Harry, "_Dear Hermione, all my love in the world. Harry_."

She smiled and then conjured up a glass vase to put the flowers in, Hermione was just arranging the flowers when a voice behind her spoke,

"Gees Granger, put some clothes on before I puke!"

Hermione knew it was Malfoy straight away and turned around, still holding her towel around her tightly.

"Shut up Malfoy, there really is no point in talking seeing as no one is listening. Run along now," replied Hermione in a very 'matter-of-factly' voice. And with that Hermione slammed the door in Malfoy's face and returned to arranging flowers and getting dressed.

The next day was a Saturday so Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the day lazing around outside in the sun. At this particular moment, Ron was attempting to describe a particularly funny incident that happened the previous night about when Neville turned his head into a pumpkin. The three of them were laughing and talking about the incident until a group of girls including Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walked past, at which time Harry completely lost interested in the groups conversation and then suddenly announced that he had to write an essay and that he would be back later.

"But Harry, we don't have any essays we need to write, and it's Saturday!" exclaimed Hermione but she got no reply and Harry just continued to walk off.

"What's he doing?" Asked Hermione.

"I have no idea," replied Ron.

**A/N: I hoped you like it! Please read and review, your reviews are the only things that make me want to write stuff, without them, there is no point!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok guys, chapter 3 is here, it may not be very good because I'm half asleep and I just wrote it but anyway...Thank you to all that reviewed, it means alot and it helps to know what I do that is good and bad. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Bridie and Mel.**

Hermione and Ron were both sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the fire, Ron was struggling in potions so Hermione agreed to give him some help with it. The two were working very hard when all of a sudden, Harry came walking through the portrait and into the common room but stopped when he saw Hermione and Ron.

"Umm…Hi guys," Harry said nervously.

"Where on earth did you go Harry!" asked Hermione.

"I had to write an essay…" Said Harry in an unconvincing tone.

"But Harry mate, we don't have any essays to write!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry then make a look to Ron telling him to shut up and then Ron suddenly spoke.

"OH, that essay for divination! Of course!"

"Anyway, so what have you two been up to?" Asked Harry, coming towards the two, squishing down onto a large armchair with Hermione and giving her a quick kiss.

"Not much, I'm just helping Ron with some potions stuff," said Hermione.

Hermione could tell there was something wrong with Harry and she began stroking his face and neck but soon after she began, she found a series of small round bruises just below his shirt collar.

"Harry, what are these?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"These bruises on your neck, they look like…love bites!" said Hermione looking shocked.

"I…umm…I'm sorry Hermione," said Harry, looking guilty.

"Oh my god!" screamed Hermione, jumping off her chair and running towards the exit of the common room. Harry got up to chase her but gave up as soon as the portrait door swung shut.

"What the hell did you do that for you idiot!" yelled Ron, getting up from his seat and quickly leaving the common room in hopes of catching Hermione.

Hermione ran as fast as she could, banging into countless amount of people on her way back to her room. When she got to the portrait of Dumbledore, she was in so much distress that she couldn't even think of the password, when Dumbledore noticed how much she was crying he spoke to her in that calming, carefree voice that she knew too well.

"What's wrong my dear Hermione?" he asked

"It's personal professor, I can't remember the password," she replied.

"Ok I won't ask anymore questions then…the password is flying turksnits," he said.

"Thankyou so much," Hermione replied.

She then spoke the password and the portrait swung open, letting her into her common room, she began to run inside but suddenly bumped against something tall and solid, she looked up and realised it was Draco.

"Watch where you're going mudblood!" yelled Malfoy.

"Anyway, where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

Once he noticed she was crying he dragged her over to the armchairs and sat her down.

"Go away Malfoy!" she screamed.

"No."

"Why not?" she asked in a frustrated way.

"Because I want you to tell me what's wrong."

Hermione paused wondering if he was for real and then just decided to tell him because she needed to confirm it for herself.

"Harry cheated on me," she said, beginning to cry again.

Draco looked shocked and just sat back, looking stunned.

"Why did you even ask me?" Hermione asked.

"Because I don't like it when girls cry."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, well here's chapter 4...FINALLY!I'm sorry it's so late, it's just I'm a lazy bum and it takes me ages to actually start writing stuff and when I do, I can never stop! So in saying that, when you guys review (which I know you will because otherwise I'll stop writing seeing as that's my inspiration) can you tell me if my chapters are too long and if they are, I'll try and shorten them. Also tell me if they're too short:P Ok this chapter is dedicated to all the people in the world who never show their soft side...CHICKENS! Enjoy...**

The next day Hermione woke up, fully dressed and tangled up in her doona, she thought back to what happened last night and remembered how she had found out about Harry cheating on her then run back to her common room and then spent the night crying into Draco's chest until she fell asleep. After showering and getting dressed, Hermione made her way downstairs to the common room where she saw Malfoy sitting in an armchair and reading.

"Hey Malfoy, thanks for being nice to me last night, it means a lot to me." Said Hermione.

Draco turned to look at her.

"Yea whatever look I just didn't want to see you crying but if you tell anyone I was nice to you, you'll regret it." Replied Draco, switching his focus back to the book he was reading.

Slightly taken aback by Malfoys cruel attitude after last nights events, Hermione then left the common room and headed downstairs for breakfast. Hermione could tell when she walked into the great hall that a large amount of the students had already found out about her and Harry breaking up, this was because half of the students fell quiet as soon as she entered. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat herself between Ginny and Ron, looking down the table a bit and Hermione could see Parvati with her hands wrapped around Harry's neck and feeding him strawberries dipped in cream. Hermione saw this and almost burst out into tears but took a few deep breaths and re-gained composure, Harry looked up and noticed Hermione looking slightly pale and guessing it was because of Parvati, asked her to stop feeding him.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

The next day was a Monday and the first lesson up was double potions, because Hermione was upset with Harry she sat at the other end of the three desks next to Ron. Just as class was beginning though, Professor Snape noticed the seating change and commented.

"Miss Granger, why exactly have you moved from your seat?" he asked.

"Because Professor, I wanted to," replied Hermione.

"Do you have a problem with your seat next to Mr Potter?" asked her sly professor.

"Actually I do."

"Well maybe you might like to come sit up the front of the class next to Mr Malfoy."

"No thank you sir."

After Hermione said this, Professor Snape proudly made his way to the back of the class and stopped once he was towering above Hermione's desk.

"I'll have you know Granger, what I just said was an order NOT a suggestion or whatever else you thought it was. Now collect your belongings and take them over to the desk next to Mr Malfoy's!" Yelled Professor Snape, pointing violently towards Draco's desk.

Hermione grabbed her books and cauldron quickly then moved them to up to the desk next to Malfoy's.

After Snape had finished telling the class what potion they were making, Draco nudged Hermione in the sides and began to whisper to her.

"Are you ok Granger? Snape was pretty harsh before."

"I'm fine, I can handle Snape. Thanks for asking though," replied Hermione.

"No problem, I just didn't like to see him treating you like that…"

Draco realised just what he was saying and began to trail off, for the rest of potions, not another word was spoken between the two.

**A/N: Ok guys, I wrote it, you obviously read it (unless you decided to scroll down to the bottom of the page just to read my note), you now must review it, then I write more...It's like the circle of life, don't stuff it up!**

**Seeya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok guys, chapter 5 FINALLY! so sorry that it's taken so long, schools restarted and i haven't really been inspired to write anything due to some stuff thats been going on lately...ANYWAY, this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend Lindsay, whom I love so much and who I know loves me aswell...And to all those who want girlfriends/boyfriends, this is also kinda dedicated to you in hopes that the right person will come soon!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

After double potions, Hermione made her way back to her bedroom to drop off her books and rest until lunchtime. When she passed through the large portrait of Professor Dumbledore, she noticed that Draco was standing aimlessly in the centre of the common room. She cautiously stepped towards the middle of the room but stopped when Draco began to talk.

"Hermione…" he said.

"Is this about why you've been so nice to me lately?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah actually it is. It has to do with my mum…" Began Draco.

"Narcissa Malfoy? I don't understand," said Hermione, butting into Draco's sentence.

"Yeah, I thought she was my mum as well but it turns out she's not."

"Well who is? Does that mean that Lucius isn't your biological father?" said Hermione.

"No apparently he's my father but he left my mother just after I was born." Said Draco.

Hermione could she Draco was struggling with something and she urged him to continue.

"Yes…?"

"My mother is a mud blood!" Yelled Draco, turning around and running up to his bedroom and slamming the door.

Hermione stood still, completely shocked and slightly amused, this was the complete irony; all those years that he'd spent insulting mud bloods and boasting about his family's long line of pure blood and his mother is a mud blood!

Hermione began to feel sorry for Draco seeing as everything he thought he knew, he didn't actually know. Hermione decided to go check on him to see if he was ok, so she made her way up the stone stair case until she reached his bedroom where she quietly knocked on the door.

She heard some muffled sniffles and a bit of rustling before the door opened revealing a very puffy eyed Malfoy.

"Draco are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Screamed Draco, running into his bedroom and jumping front first onto the bed.

Hermione slowly walked in, taking in the rich and elaborate furnishings in Draco's room, such as the long black leather couch and dark green drapes. She sat down cautiously next to Draco on his bed, neither of them spoke but after a while, Hermione began stroking his back gently. Draco turned his head to the side so he was looking at Hermione, Hermione could see that he had been crying – very strange and out of character for Malfoy but his eyes were red and puffy all the same.

"Malfoy I don't care that your mother is a mud blood!" She said.

"Of course you don't, but think about everyone else! My reputation is ruined!" Draco replied.

"Gees Malfoy, is that the only bloody thing you think about! Your REPUTATION!" Screamed Hermione, standing up and angrily making her way to the bedroom door.

"Hermione wait!" said Draco.

Hermione paused just as she reached the door, she spun around and look at Draco expectantly.

"What Malfoy?" She asked.

"I'm sorry it's just, everything that I thought was stable in my life like my pure blood line and my family has just been completely shattered and I'm just really confused." Replied Draco.

Hermione's expression softened as she tried to understand what Malfoy was going through.

"Yeah I'm sorry Malfoy; this really must be hard for you." Hermione said as she turned around to leave the room.

"Stop" said Draco abruptly "Can you stay here with me for a while? I just want someone to talk to who won't make fun of me."

Hermione made her way over to the bed and sat down next to Draco.

"So how are you going about the whole 'Harry' thing?" Asked Draco after Hermione had made herself comfortable.

"I'm ok, I just can't believe he would do that! He said that he loved me!" Said Hermione, tears beginning to form and fall from her eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry I asked." Said Draco uncomfortable but to his misfortune, Hermione continued to cry, doing the first thing that came to mind Draco pulled Hermione towards him and held her to his warm chest. At first Hermione's body stiffened but after a few seconds, began to relax as she calmed down.

The two stayed in the same position for a short time until Hermione pulled herself up into a sitting position, as she wiped away her tears, she noticed that Draco still had his arms around her. Hermione looked up at Draco's face and noticed that he was intently staring at her, she blushed and looked down to the side but when she returned her gaze to Draco, she felt his soft lips come crashing down upon hers, kissing her passionately, Hermione moaned and as she did, opened her mouth slightly allowing Draco's tongue to slid gently into her mouth, making her moan again.

After kissing hungrily for what seemed like seconds but what was in fact, many minutes, Hermione realised just what she was doing and broke up the kiss.

"I'm sorry Draco, I have to go…" She said hurriedly, quickly sitting up and running out of the his room and down the hallway into her room before shutting the door as fast as she could.

**A/N: ok there it is, hope you liked it, I know I probably jumped into the whole "hey-lets-be-friends-and-forget-the-past" kinda thing abit to fast and soon but I CAN'T HELP IT! I just wanted to get it over and done with! k plz R&R or I refuse to write any more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok it is FINALLY here, I am so sorry that I didn't write and post it earlier but I haven't been having the best time right now and I didn't feel any need to write until I realised how cruel I was being to you all! anyway...on with the story!**

Hermione lay half submerged in her bathtub, thinking about the kiss Draco and her had shared only hours before. She still could not believe what she had done, he was supposed to be her mortal enemy for god's sake and she just kissed him!

_What would Harry and Ron say if they found out!_

_But then again, he is really good looking and he seems to have changed…NO, don't think that! You can't let this get any more out of control._

So Hermione finished up her bath, got dressed and headed for her bedroom door, with the intent of telling Draco that nothing more could happen…

* * *

Draco fell back onto his bed in a dreamy, light-headed state and laid there for awhile before his rational mind hit him hard in the face.

_This is Hermione we're talking about, Harry Potter, my worst enemy's best friend._

_What would my father say?_

_What would the whole school say?_

Draco realised that there were just too many bad things that could happen and that the only thing he could really do was to tell Hermione that the kiss was a mistake and that nothing more could happen.

So after thinking for awhile, Draco rolled off his bed and headed towards his bed and making his way over to his bedroom door, then heading down the hall towards Hermione's bedroom…

* * *

Both students were walking towards the other ones bedroom, not taking any notice of what was ahead of them because they were both strangely looking down at their shoes and were deep in thought they both collided with the other person and fell backwards onto the ground behind them.

Hermione looked up to see Draco half sitting up on the floor in front of her.

"Draco are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah Hermione, I'm fine. But we need to talk," replied Draco, standing up and leading Hermione into their common room where he then sat down on one of the three large arm chairs by the fire.

Just as Draco was about to tell Hermione his opinions on their situation, she burst out into speech.

"Draco, we can't do this, it's wrong and that kiss was a mistake." Hermione finished by taking in a large breath of air, as if she was about to submerge under water.

Both Draco and Hermione remained quiet until Draco finally spoke.

"That's kind of funny really, I was just coming to tell you the same thing," he said, with a small smile on his face.

"But no one can know ok, we should just act like nothing happened."

Hermione exhaled loudly, relieved that he wasn't angry at her or upset in some way.

"I agree, no one can ever know, ever." She said, getting up and making her way to her bedroom.

Draco sat by the fire for a few more minutes before heading back to his bedroom as well.

Neither of them slept that night because both of them were doubting the decision that was made earlier.

**A/N: Ok I hope you liked it, it took me long enough. If you want more story, even if it does take forever to be posted, review my story so I have a good reason to write...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG it's been so many months since i updated but i had a big fight with the person who got me started on fanfic and it caused me to loose any kind of writing impulse but I'm very happy to announce that it has returned although I'm not really sure for how long... Anyway, I'm very thankful for all the reviews and I just hope you enjoy the next chapter...**

When Hermione woke up it was pouring down with rain outside, unfortunately she'd left her window open the night before so half of her room was icy cold, not to mention wet, this also included her potions notes that she needed for her potions test today.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and shuddered when they came into contact with the icy stone floor of her room. Bracing herself she stood up and ran to her dresser, grabbing some socks and warm clothes before leaping onto her bed to get changed.

Draco was sitting in Hermione and his' common room when Hermione came out of her bedroom and glided down the stairs. She looked at him and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Draco, can I please borrow your potions notes? Mine got completely drench last night because I left my window open." Hermione asked as she dropped into the plush arm chair in front of Draco's.

"Uh…yeah ok, come with me and I'll get them for you." He replied.

The two teenagers rose simultaneously and walked up the stairs and down the balcony to Draco's room.

Hermione stood a few feet away from Malfoy as he opened his door and led her into his room and over to his dark oak desk. Picking up a roll of parchment, Malfoy turned and offered it to Hermione, she reached out to take it and as she did so, her hand brushed lightly against Malfoy's and they both turned their heads and blushed nervously.

"Thanks Malfoy, I'll just, err, I'll go now…" Said Hermione nervously as she turned on her heels and quickly walked out the door and into her room.

Laying down on her bed she began thinking to herself.

_What happened back there! I only touched his hand, it means absolutely nothing!_

_This is so stupid, I seriously need to get my hormones under control…_

Despite herself, Hermione waited until she was sure that Draco had left the common room before venturing out to carry on with her days tasks.

**A/N: Hey, hoped you enjoyed it, I'll be sure to update ASAP but until then, keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, well here's the next chapter, I'm really sorry that they're so infrequent it's just that I've kind of lost my passion for Harry Potter fanfic, it probably shows in my writing but as the holidays are coming up, there may be more chapters more often. Although in saying that I'm also thinking of a way to wrap up the story, yes that's right ending it, but I have to actual think up a good ending so it will probably take a while. I'm sorry to any loyal readers that I may still have but I shall go on to write other fanfic of a different nature.** **But lets forget about that for now and focus on the chapter in front of us! please enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it a bit cute but whether I succeeded or not, is all your opinion. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Since Hermione had found out that Harry had been cheating on her, she had stopped talking to him completely. Ron had stuck to Harry like glue but still talk to Hermione occasionally, apart from that, she only talked to Ginny and sat alone in all of her classes.

After returning to her common room, Hermione went straight up to her room and threw her book bag to the ground, it ended up hitting the wall and spilling everywhere, sheets of work fluttering to the ground like leaves. Hermione made no attempt to collect her belongings and put them away, she was too distraught with her life.

During lunch, as she was walking towards her favourite tree in the grounds to do her homework, she saw Ron, Harry, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown sitting together all laughing at something incredibly funny. As Hermione went to sit under her grand oak tree, she looked over to the group and saw Lavender kissing all over Harry's neck and then finally pinning him to the ground and pashing him. The image burned into her head and brought tears to her eyes, after trying to concentrate for a while, she gave up and went back into the castle.

That night an enormous storm ran wild, it was extremely surprising seeing as hours beforehand, it had been sunny with not a cloud in the sky. The rain pelting against the window woke Hermione and would not allow her to sleep anymore, as much as she loved the rain, Hermione couldn't stand storms, ever since she had been a child they had scared her.

After a particularly bright flash of lightening and loud boom of thunder she clambered out of bed and walked down the corridor to the next room. Hermione hadn't seen Draco at all that day and had no reason to actually want to but at the present time, she was too scared to stay by herself. After pausing at the door she twisted the handle and pushed it open, the door swung inwards silently and Hermione tip toed into the room before shutting the door slowly.

Draco slept peacefully on his back with his arms up behind his head, Hermione couldn't believe that he could ever be a mean person, while he was sleeping, a look of absolute innocence written on his face. His sleeping figure made Hermione's heart flutter.

_He is so adorable!_ Hermione thought to herself as she crept over to the edge of his bed, slowly and carefully climbing on to it and sliding over next to Draco. After he showed no signs of waking, Hermione slid under the covers and snuggled up to him. Malfoy stirred.

"I…I got scared o…of the thunder…" said Hermione, tensing up and dreading the worst, that he would suddenly wake up and completely reject her both forcing her to be alone during the storm and ruining any hope of them getting along.  
Luckily Draco did none of that and instead removed his arm from behind his head and around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"It's ok, I'm here…" He mumbled, half asleep.

Hermione lay there, partly stunned from his reaction but greatly thankful that he had accepted her. She bravely put her arm around his chest and relaxed.  
The two teenagers slept amazingly peacefully that night, their dreams filled with fervent thoughts about the other.

**A/N: Ok well that was the eighth chapter, I hope it was up to everyone's standards. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a long time but finally chapter 9 is here. I was going to make it extra long to make up for all the delay but it got so late that I couldn't continue writing without going into the wee hours of the morning. This also means that I had to split up a chapter which I didn't want to do so chapter 9 is only half of it and I hope to get chapter 10 up very soon, hopefully tonight if I can write that fast. Anyway, while I write chapter 10, I want every single one of you to enjoy chapter 9!**_  
_

_I woke up, it was extremely cold and the storm outside was as wild as hell. I got up, sitting at the edge of my bed. I reached for my green and black dressing gown, slipping it on I stood up and left the room. The balcony in the common room that lead to her room was empty, and when I looked over the balustrade into my common room all I saw was the glowing embers of a dying fire with occasional sparks crackling and flying up into the black stone chimney. I continued walking along until I came to a dark, elegant bedroom door. It was open, but only by a fracture. I pushed against the door until it swung open, creaking before I continued into the room. _

_She was lying on her back with her hands loosely folded across her stomach. Her face showed no sign of frustration or strain, just utter happiness. The moonlight that filtered through the uncurtained windows bathed her face in a pure white light that never faltered, it was as if the raging storm outside had no affect on her. She was perfect with a tireless aura of beauty radiating around her._

_Walking over to the side of her bed I reached out to take one of her hands in mine. They were warm and comforting. I replaced her hand and sat down on the edge of her bed, moving ever so slightly towards her. Only when my body was gently pressing against hers did she stir. Her eyelids fluttered open and when she saw me, a bewildered look came upon her face. Her lips parted and just as she was about to vocalise her confusion, I lent forward and kissed her. It started off slow and delicate until she parted her lips more, allowing my tongue to enter her mouth, the kiss then became more passionate and I slid towards her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her towards me in a fiery embrace. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down onto the bed, I swung my leg around her so I was above her and continued to kiss her with a burning desire. Finally I pulled away from her and looked at her; she gazed back with those intense hazel eyes that were incredibly calming. She smiled and I knew in that instant why I was there, in that room with her._

_I smiled back._

"_I love you Hermione."_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

_

* * *

_  
Draco opened his eyes and saw the room about him was dark; he could only make out the shapes of his furniture that lined the room. He thought about the dream he had just had, it had really seemed so real yet he knew it wasn't but a feeling was stirring inside him that he just couldn't put his finger on. Just as Draco was about to relax and go back to sleep he noticed the sleeping figure only inches away from him. How he didn't notice her before, he didn't know but having her body next to his reassured him. He pulled the covers up around him and draped his arm around Hermione before going back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed chapter 9. Please review it!**  



	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, finally chapter 10 is here, it's a long weekend right now so if I get enough reviews by tomorrow I promise that I will write chapter 11 and I think that if you're really into this story then chapter 11 is something you really want :P**

**I know I probably say it every time I post a new chapter but I am sorry that this one hasn't come sooner but you know, I'm a busylazy girl and I really do have lots of things that need doingwatching tv and the assignments that have accumulated over the past term... Anyway, without further delay, I proudly present to you, CHAPTER 10! I really do hope you enjoy it, I also made it extra long to make up for the delay:) you have to forgive me now.**

**Anyway, please review it after you've read it (why anyone would review it before they've read it, I don't know but if you are one of those people, please tell me you reasons for doing so!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was about three o'clock in the morning when Hermione woke up; the storm had calmed down and was just inaudible rainfall. She climbed out of Draco's elegant four-poster bed, always careful to not wake him up and walked across the room to the door. When she reached the door Hermione turned around and looked at the peaceful form sleeping in front of her. Hermione noticed that while Draco slept, all trace of malice or any anger just completely disappeared from his face. He looked angelic. She smiled and left the room.

* * *

When Hermione reached her room she ignored the want to go back to bed and instead went into her bathroom where she ran a nice hot bath, pouring in an array of different scented oils. Hermione took off her clothes and threw them into the corner of the room before stepping carefully into the bath, when she was up to her neck in water she relaxed against the edge of the bath and drifted into a pleasant sleep

* * *

Draco woke shortly after hearing his bedroom door close and realised that Hermione had gone back to her room, with her gone he suddenly felt lonely and had to suppress the urge to go after her and drag her back to his bed again, so instead he went back to sleep.

* * *

The feel of icy water surrounding her was a harsh awakening for Hermione, jerking out of her sleep; she jumped out of the bath and onto the cool (yet warmer) bathroom tiles.

Hermione stood up and reached out a prune like hand for one of the soft red towels that were hanging on the wall rack and then walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

After putting on a pair of jeans and a green singlet Hermione then left the tower and went down to the great hall for breakfast.

The Great Hall was filled with a loud chattering when Hermione entered, heading towards the Gryffindor table she took a seat between Ginny and Ron and started serving herself some bacon, eggs and toast.

After finishing the remaining orange juice she had and grabbing a piece of toast for the road, Hermione began to rise out of her seat, as she was doing so Harry came over and stood in front of her.

"Hermione, can we talk?" He asked her.

"Harry I really don't want to talk to you right now, I think it's best if we just stay out of each others way for a while at least." Replied Hermione, she began to push past him to leave but he moved and blocked her.

"Hermione, I really need to talk to you, there isn't really a choice in this." Harry's voice was demanding and it scared Hermione to some degree, she noticed that he was also grabbing her arm---extremely hard, his nails digging into her skin, Harry noticed this to and suddenly let go, turned and walked away.

Hermione stood there for a few minutes just absolutely stunned and then left the Great Hall to go get her bag from her room.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione walk out of the hall from the Slytherin table, saying a quick goodbye to his friends he quickly got up and left the table to go follow Hermione.

He caught up with her just outside their common room where she was huddled in a heap on the floor about 10 metres from the almost life-sized portrait of the former headmaster.

Slowly he walked over to her and bent down; she was trembling and crying uncontrollably. Slipping a hand under her legs and around her back he picked her up and went over to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Fairy lights." Said Draco, Dumbledore smiled understandingly and then the portrait swung forwards so Draco could pass.

He carried Hermione into the common room and placed her in her favourite red chair next to the fireplace. He then went over to their small kitchen space and put some water into a kettle and placed it over the hotplate to boil before going over to her and kneeling down in front of her.

"Hermione its ok, do you want to tell me what happened?" Asked Draco reassuringly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"He w-was so angry Draco, I've n-never seen him like Th-that…" Said Hermione before bursting into another fit of uncontrollable sobs, by that point though the kettle had started whistling so Draco stood up and went to make them both some tea.

After giving Hermione her tea, she slowly calmed down while drinking it and was soon just staring emptily at the flickering fire, her face blotchy and blank of any emotion.

"Hermione, this probably isn't a very good time but can I tell you something?" Asked Draco, placing his empty cup on the small table between the two armchairs and turning to

Look at Hermione. She also turned and looked at him, giving him a tender smile she nodded and he proceeded.

"Ok well lately we've both gotten to know each other quite well and even though I've hurt you so much in the past, you've still managed to forgive me and…well…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you, a lot, I mean a lot and I was kind of wondering how you felt…" He trailed off at the end and then turned to stare at the fireplace, feeling somewhat embarrassed but also relieved at having finally said that out loud.

Hermione continued to look at Draco even after he had begun staring at the fireplace; she smiled at him fondly before also turning to look at the fireplace.

Both people sat in their armchairs, one red and one green, for nearly half an hour without a single word passing between them until finally Draco stood up.

"I should probably go to class now; I hope you're feeling better. Talk to you later." He said without looking at Hermione. He took his cup over to the kitchen before picking up his bag from his desk and leaving the common room.

'_He's so funny when he's nervous'_ mused Hermione before also taking her cup over to the kitchen, picking up her bag and walking out of the common room.

Hermione was just walking away from the portrait of Dumbledore when she realised that someone was behind her, she turned around to see Harry following her.

"Harry I can't really talk right now, I'm already late for class." She said before turning to continue walking down the corridor. As she spun around she felt a hand snatch her wrist and heard Harry's voice.

"I don't care," he said, pulling her towards a rich tapestry that covered a large part of the wall, he slid behind it, pulling Hermione as well and she saw that there was a door there.

Harry opened the door and pulled Hermione inside.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOHHHH, I bet you're excited, well, I hope you are, I bet there's tons of questions running through your head right now like 'what's behind the door?' or 'what's Harry going to do to Hermione?' or 'what does Harry need to talk to Hermione about?' or 'what's going to happen between Hermione and Draco?'...or maybe you don't even care:P**

**Anyway please review, it's my pay for doing this and it keeps me inspired. Tell me what you like, dislike and so on and so forth...**

** Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok guys, I did some quick writing last night and this morning and I came up with chapter 11, I think it's not as good as it could be but any who, I've decided to make Harry a bit of a dark character and I'm pretty sure that I will end up losing a few readers but if thats what it takes then it's what I have to do, this is just the way I see my story going. I was also going to make this chapter much longer but when ever I went to write that bit more I thought back to last year's English lessons and I remembered my English teacher telling the class that for anything like that be it a tv show or a fanfic of Harry Potter (of course she didn't actually say 'fanfic of Harry Potter'), it should always end on a cliffhanger so I tried...**

Anyway, enjoy the chapter and you know what you have to do afterwards! 

**

* * *

**

Hermione was pushed into a dark room, lit only by dying torches mounted occasionally on the limestone walls. The air surrounding her was stale, rank and cold; the whole atmosphere in this place was lifeless and depressing.

Hermione heard Harry whispering a number of charms near the door and then finally the rattling of a heavy chain. She knew she wouldn't be getting out of here without Harry's permission. Hermione felt that cruel presence behind her, that harsh hand gripping her wrist and then felt herself being pulled through another door and into another room before being pushed once again into the centre of the room.

Unlike the other room, this one had windows as well as torches and the air inside didn't smell at all like the other room, this air smelled perfumed and Hermione guessed it was due to the scented candles scattered around the room. Because of the change of lighting, Hermione was able to see the actual interior of the room, there was a large four-poster bed in the corner of the room and a number of cushions scattered on the large red rug that covered the floor. All in all the room was quite nice but Hermione was still fearful.

"Hermione, you didn't want to talk to me before so now I have to force you, it's your fault." Said Harry. He came up to stand by her side and she turned to look at him.

"Harry how is this my fault? You cheated on me and then you just expect me to want to talk to you afterwards! You broke my heart Harry!" said Hermione, angry that he thought it was her fault.

"And dragging me in here is not the way to go about this!" She added.

"You didn't give me any choice; I needed to talk to you."

"You can't expect me to talk to you like this Harry! I'm not an animal; you can't cage me up like this! I am not going to talk to you like this." Said Hermione, walking away to go sit on a cushion. Harry followed her and before she could sit down he grabbed her shoulders and rammed her up against the wall.

"You're going to talk to me Hermione, whether you like it or not!" He warned her, Hermione saw the look in his eyes that said he meant it and that he would hurt her.

_Why is he acting like this? He's never done this before…_ She thought.

"What do you want Harry?" She demanded.

"You. Hermione I want you, I know you still love me and I forgive you for breaking up with me." He said.

"Harry, I broke up with you because you cheated on me, I did nothing wrong and I thought I still loved you but since you've been acting like this, I don't really think I do anymore. Sorry but the answer is no."

Harry then ground his hips against hers in an almost painful way, because he had pinned her arms above her head, she couldn't move and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Please Harry, just let me go, it's over, it was over a long time ago why can't you see that?" She was pleading now and began to slightly shake.

Harry then began kissing her, he started from her chest and made his way up her neck, they were small kisses but instead of being cute or pleasant, they were agonizing and forced. When Harry's mouth was just under Hermione's ear, he whispered to her.

"No Hermione, it's not over until I say it is, you're mine and until you can accept that, you're going to stay here in this room."

And with one last grind of his hips, Harry let go of Hermione and stood watching as she slumped to the floor, weeping and trembling on the floor before he turned and left the room, slamming the door and leaving Hermione all alone on the floor.

* * *

It was after midnight when Draco Malfoy finally decided to retire to bed. He'd been waiting by the fireplace in his and Hermione's common room for her to come back since the end of classes yet there had been no sign of her.

'_Where is she?'_ he thought to himself.

Standing up he walked over to the stairs and went up to her bedroom, of course there was no way he could go in without her permission so he took the red rose he had gotten for her and pushed the stem through the keyhole until he was sure it wouldn't fall out. Then he continued along the balcony till he reached his room. He entered and after changing from his day wear to his pyjamas, he pulled back the dramatic black, green and silver covers of his bed, climbed in and settled down for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh some spooky kind of stuff going on there (not really but hey!) ummm, I hope you liked it, if not that's ok I'll forgive you and I'll try to make the next chapter a bit better but of course I won't know if you like it or dislike it unless you tell me so yea, review...**

** Bye!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, aren't you proud of me, it's only been like one day and I've already posted the next chapter! well anyway, this is chapter 12. I would have made it longer but I'm on the phone but I'll try to make this next chapter longer and I'll also try to post it sooner. Anyway, please review it after you've read it (or before) and tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like and so on and so forth. **

**Enjoy

* * *

**  
Draco woke up in the early hours of the morning; he had spent the majority of the night tossing and turning in a fitful state of nightmare. He sat up in bed and looked out of the window and out into the night sky, how beautiful and never ending it was. He began to think of Hermione and how beautiful she was, this year she'd done something to tame her hair that turned the impossible bush of hair into smooth and large ringlets and it made her hair look just like fine strands of coppery spun gold. While thinking of Hermione he soon realised how much he actually missed her and decided to go see her.

Clambering out of his bed barely half awake, he composed himself and left the room. He walked along the balcony guided by only the light of the fire at the other side of the room, he looked at the flickering flames dancing around uncontrollably and smiled at how no matter what time it was, the fire was always alive. When he finally got to Hermione's bedroom door, he reached up to grasp the door knob but instead scratch his hand on a thorn on the stem of the rose he had left for Hermione.

'_Surely she would have seen the rose when she came back.'_ He thought to himself until the thought occurred to him that maybe she had never actually come back to her room at all.

Draco knocked on the door softly at first, then louder and finally after receiving no response, he opened the door and walked into her room.

It was empty. Tidy, but empty, not even her book bag was there.

Feeling slightly worried he turned and left the room; closing the door behind him he then continued down the stairs and went straight out the portrait door.

Draco then began walking down the hallway, his eyes darting around, looking at all the portraits but when they turned to look at the large tapestry hung on the wall they froze.

At the bottom of the tapestry, slightly hidden by a luxuriant plant in a detailed pot was a book bag. Hermione's book bag, although the contents were slightly strewn upon the floor in the shadows.

He walked over to the book bag and began collecting the contents and putting them back inside but stopped when noticed a place on the wall where the rock wall changed into wood although the wood was hidden by the tapestry. He stood up and pulled the side of the tapestry away from the wall, behind it was a dark wooden door. Draco tried the handle but found it to be securely locked or possibly infused with a charm or two. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wand and lent down over the door handle.

'Alohomora,' he whispered to the door, then Draco twisted the handle but it didn't move.

Realising that just a basic first year spell wasn't going to do it, he returned to his room, taking Hermione's book bag with him.

* * *

**A/N: Okey Dokey, hope you liked it, I had a bit of fun writing it. I know not much happens in this one but I think it was important to do Draco's side of things. Anyway please review it and I'll try to write the next chapter before tomorrow.**

** Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone, I know by now you must all hate me for saying that I would post straight away and then posting this chapter now but I've recently taken up swing dancing which takes up quite a bit of time and a few days ago it was my mum's birthday and we went out for a night on the town and then I've just found out that there's been a death in the family so it's all stopped me from writing but it's ok, I'm mere minutes away from posting this chapter that you're about to read so you can calm down. I hope you like it. **

**I've also decided to dedicate this chapter to Sinbad who is no longer with us, I hope where ever you are that you're happy and know that we all love you and that we always did. Rest in peace.

* * *

**

Hermione was sitting on a pile of cushions, reading a book that Harry had recently brought her from the library. It had been one day since she had first been locked up in this room and she had now resolved to calmly reading or thoroughly examining every thing in the room from the plush cushions on the ground to the large luxurious queen-sized bed in the corner. When she had first been locked up in this room, she had spent numerous hours racking her brain for ways to escape but seeing as Harry had taken away her wand, she really didn't have anything that could help her with her plight for freedom. Since the Night Harry had pinned Hermione up against the wall when she had first been taken to this room, Harry hadn't tried to do anything like that again. He merely threw things like books at her, luckily she hadn't been hit by one as of yet, and putting her food on the table before silently leaving. Hermione realised that he was probably trying to break her spirits by doing all that he was doing. But Hermione was a strong girl and remained calmly in her room, she figured that at least one person in the castle would be looking for her by now.

All she had to do was wait.

* * *

Draco had returned from his room with a book his father had given him. The book was full of spells known exclusively by only some followers of the Dark Lord. His father had given it to him many years ago in hopes that Draco would one day, become as powerful as Lucius was. Although Draco had never intended to become a Death Eater, he had accepted the book, knowing that one day it would come in handy.

When Draco had left the common room and walked over to the door behind the tapestry, he flicked through the book to find the spell he was looking for. Once he had found it, he turned to the door, muttered the spell before walking straight through the door and into the room inside. The spell He had used was a very powerful spell, it had the power to change any solid object into a mere illusion and therefore, in Draco's case, allow him to pass through it.

The room Draco was now standing in was completely dark except for a dying torch hanging on the wall at the far end of the room.

'_Lumos_' He whispered, his wand tip suddenly started giving off a glowing light with which he made his way over to the glowing torch which, as he got closer, he saw was actually above a door.

'_Alohomora_' He said as he reached the door, he heard a lock click and then proceeded to turn the handle and walk through the open door way.

The room he was now in was very well lit with many bright torches fastened to the four walls. The décor was nice, there were red drapes covering the window and the curtains on the four-poster bed were red also, to one side of the room there was a pile of multi-coloured cushions and sitting on those cushions was Hermione.

'Hermione!' Exclaimed Draco as he ran towards her. She looked up, her face full Of surprise. The book she had been reading slipped out of her hands and dropped to the floor.

'Draco!' Hermione said, running towards her saviour. She leapt into his arms and hugged him out of sheer happiness. Draco wrapped his arms around her in response and rested his head on her shoulder, her hair smelled like apples and cinnamon and it nearly made his legs go weak.

'It's ok Hermione, I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you. But we need to go now.' He said as he dropped one of his arms and turned towards the door. As he did so a spell knocked him in the chest and sent him flying, his head came into contact with the cold, hard wall and he blacked out.

* * *

Hermione screamed as Draco was pulled from her arms and flung across the room, she turned around to see Harry storm over to her. He slapped her in the face, sending her to the floor and when she looked up; she saw just how angry he was. His face was bright red with veins on his forehead looking like they were about to burst, his green eyes looked like poison and his voice when he started talking to Hermione was terrifying.

'You slut! You whore, you're mine and yet you're out and about screwing people like him!' shouted Harry, pointing to Malfoy who lay out cold against the wall. Harry then leant down towards Hermione, roughly snatching her arm and yanking her up to her feet. She tried to escape but he just slapped her, drawing blood on her cheek which mixed with the tears spilling from her eyes.

'Harry, please stop this,' she began 'We're not together anymore, you have to face that, you can't do this. Please!'

'Shut up!' He yelled as he yanked her towards the bed. He threw her onto it before jumping on top of her.

'Get off me!' She screamed before feeling a strong hand clasp around her neck, cutting off her precious supply of oxygen. Harry used his other hand to pull her hands up above her head before leaning in close to her face.

'I know you were saving yourself for the right moment and even though I waited and waited, you never did it. I thought that maybe if I kept you in here long enough, you'd eventually give in to me willingly but that's obviously not going to happen so I'll just have to do it now.'

Hermione's eyes grew large as Harry whispered into her ear, she began whimpering out of fright. Harry then released his grip on Hermione's throat and she began gasping as her lungs filled with air once more. Hermione squirmed as Harry quickly reached down to the fly of his pants and began trying to undo them. As he was doing so, Hermione took the chance to escape, when a large enough gap grew between her knees and Harry's groin, she kneed him as hard as she could. He responded by tensing his whole body up and sliding of the side of the bed onto the floor, making gasping choking sounds as he did so. Hermione leapt off the bed and ran over to where Draco lay unconscious.

'Draco' she said. No response.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Harry crawling across the room to where his wand lay. Looking around her she saw Draco's wand not far away from her, she reached out and picked it up in her hands.

'_Incarcerous!_' yelled Hermione as she pointed Draco's wand at Harry. Thick ropes flew out of the tip of the wand and sped towards Harry before tightly binding his hands and feet together. Hermione stood up off the floor and turned to Draco, leaning down she tried to pick him up but found that she was too weak.

'_Windgardium Leviosa_' Said Hermione making Draco rise up above the ground she moved him towards the door while following him, she stopped by near Harry and picked up his wand before exiting. She led Draco through the dark room and out into the corridor before turning towards the entrance to her common room.

She reached the portrait of the late Albus Dumbledore and spoke.

'Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter attacked us, I bound his hands and feet and took his wand but could you send word about this to Professor Lupin and have him come get me, I'm going to take Draco inside,' said Hermione.

'Certainly Hermione, Mr Malfoy looks quite bad. Perhaps you should take him to the Hospital Wing, just in case.' Replied Professor Dumbledore.

'Perhaps,' replied Hermione before saying the passwords and passing through the into the common room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well that was the 13th chapter and I really do hope you liked it, I'll try to get onto the next one as soon as I can but in the meantime you can do you're bit by reviewing Chapter 13 and letting me know what you think.**

** Au revoir mes amies!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok guys, Chapter 14 is up! and I just know this is the chapter you've been waiting for because...yep you guessed it! Hermione and Draco finally tell each other how they feel! ok great so now that I've spoilt the whole chapter, you can read it and then review it! Now doesn't that sound like fun? Enjoy it like you would enjoy ice-cream on a hot day...savour it...

* * *

**  
It was a bright and sunny day when Draco woke up. He was lying in a bed near a window with several streaks of warm sunlight splashing across his body. Looking around he saw that he was in the Hospital wing of the school. The Hospital wing attendant Madame Pomfrey walked past Draco's bed pushing a large cart stacked with boxes of tissues and bottles filled with multicoloured liquids.

"Excuse me, Madame Pomfrey, how long have I been here?" Draco asked the school nurse.

"About three days love, how are you feeling?" She replied, shuffling over to his bed as she did so.

"I'm feeling ok, but I've got a really sore head at the moment."

"Yes I'm not surprised; you hit your head quite hard. I remember that Granger girl telling me how Mr Potter sent you flying into a wall with the wave of his wand." Said the nurse as she propped up Draco with a pile of pillows sitting neatly down beside his bed. As he heard Hermione's name he immediately perked up.

"Hermione? Where is she? Is she alright?" He asked in a frantic voice.

"Yes love, she perfectly fine. Stop moving around so much though, you need more rest." Said Madame Pomfrey as she took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly before turning and walking away.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was walking back to her common room after having just eaten her dinner in the Great Hall. Ever since the incident with Harry, people had suddenly started talking to her a lot more often than usually, all of them trying to find out what really happened. She had walked into the girls toilets earlier and found two girls talking about how they had seen Hermione kill Harry in the corridor. That of course was absolute rubbish, after Hermione had taken Draco back to their common room, Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall had entered the common room and then all three of them had returned to where Harry was bound on the floor. They took Harry back to Professor Lupin's office and Hermione had told both teachers the details of what had happened while they waited for the escort to come and take Harry away to Azkaban.

When Hermione walked into her common room she saw Draco sitting in his chair by the fire. He stood up as she entered and walked towards her.

"Draco!" She exclaimed with surprise and she walked quickly to where he was. She gave him a hug before continuing. "I thought you were still in the Hospital Wing. How are you?"

Draco sat back down; Hermione did the same in her plush, red chair. "I'm fine now, it was just a bump on the head, how are you though?" He asked her.

"Oh, I've been fine. Did you know that Harry's been taken to Azkaban?"

"No I didn't know that, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine!" Said Hermione. The two teenagers leant back into their chairs and warmed themselves by the fire. After a short time Hermione spoke.

"I got your rose."

Draco thought back to when he had put the rose into her door when she hadn't returned that night. He smiled. "It wouldn't have looked to good would it?" He asked.

"No, all the petals had fallen off but I mean it's the thought that counts right?"

"Yeah, it is." Draco turned to look at the fire, gathering up his courage he finally began to tell Hermione what he'd been wanting to tell her for days.

"Hermione there's something I need to tell you." He started, turning to look at her. The light from the fire was reflecting a warm orange glow onto her face, making her hair look like beautiful coppery curls, spiralling down to frame her face. He sighed and continued.

"Ever since we first kissed I've felt drawn towards you. Whenever we're together I feel more alive than ever, you have this amazing way of turning the saddest and most confusing moments of my life into more bearable ones. What I'm really trying to say here is…is…" At this point of his confession, the words in Draco's mouth seemed to just freeze, like he just couldn't say them, not because he didn't mean them but because he did mean them, with all his heart. Hermione smiled, got up out of her chair and walked over to where Draco was sitting. She then knelt down so her face was level with his; put her finger over his mouth, immediately stopping him from talking. Then she spoke.

"I love you to."

With these words she leant forwards and kissed Draco. The kiss started slowly but as time went on, the kiss deepened and became more fiery and passionate than ever. As Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's body, she thought to herself how right the kiss felt, it was unlike any other kiss she'd ever had and she never wanted it to end.

After some time Draco pulled away from Hermione, his arms still around her.

He smiled then leant forwards and whispered into her ear.

"I love you." His words sent a tingle up through Hermione's body, from her feet to the top of her head. She then rested her head on Draco's shoulder, in his warm, secure arms and they sat together, enjoying each other until they both fell asleep.

**A/N: Awwww, now ain't that just the cutest! Anyway, now you know what to do. Tell me how much you love (or hate) it and I will love you forever!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, well here's chapter 15. I know that nothing really happens in this one but i figured it would be better to just write something up sort of quickly than have you wait extra long. Well that's what I would rather...Anyway enjoy it and don't forget to review it!

* * *

**

It was roughly 2:00am when Draco began to stir from his sleep. There was an elbow jabbing him in the ribs in the most painful yet ticklish way possible. It took a few minutes for his brain to unscramble itself and only when the memories of the night before had flooded his mind did he realise whose elbow it was that was fiercely attacking his rib cage.

"_Hermione,_" He whispered, brushing a few locks of hair off of her face. Her eyes fluttered open drowsily and a small smile flittered across her face.

"_Mmmm?..._" She mumbled, nestling her face into his neck, her breath lightly tickling his neck. He realised she was just too tired to do anything at the present time.

Draco stretched out his arms before wrapping them around Hermione's drowsy body. He stood up, wobbled at first while gaining his balance and then continued to walk with Hermione in his arms, to his room.

When they reached his door, Draco pushed it open and walked into the dark room. After putting Hermione down on his bed, he went over to his chest of drawers and took out a pair of loose-fitting pants. He took off his shirt, dropping it on the floor carelessly and then switched pants. He then walked over to his bed, hopped in and pulled the covers up around Hermione and himself. She rolled over and snuggled up against Draco's shoulder, wrapping one arm around his smooth, bare chest in the process.

Draco turned to her, lightly kissed her head. She stirred then whispered huskily to him.

"_Mmmm, that was sexy…_"

Draco laughed quietly before relaxing and letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Christmas time was soon approaching and the weather was getting very cold. Hermione was sitting up in bed after just having woken up when a few flakes of snow drifted past the window. She smiled then turned to look at Draco.

He was lying down with his hands behind his head, showing off his chest. He smiled when Hermione turned to look at him.

"Good morning." He said as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Look out the window, it's snowing." Replied Hermione as she slid off the bed and walked over to the window to look out as the snow began to sift down onto the grass below. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked.

Draco smiled, also sliding out of bed. He walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Not as pretty as you."

Hermione turned around to look at Draco. "That's so sweet!" she exclaimed before draping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tender kiss.

"Even though I would really love to stay and chat with you, but a shower is definitely in order, for you and me." Said Hermione after the kiss had finished. Draco's face lightened up. "Yes good idea, I'll go get a towel. Whose shower should we use?"

Hermione laughed and playfully slapped Draco's arm. "Not together, silly."

Draco then made a pretend upset face and began rubbing the place on his arm where Hermione had hit him. "Oww, you hurt my feelings. Now you _have_ to have a shower with me!" He said. Hermione turned to leave the room. "Maybe another time Draco." She said before leaving the room completely.

* * *

After Hermione and Draco had both finished their showers (separately) and had gotten dressed, they both left their common room together, hand in hand. When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle walked over to the pair.

"Well I better go." Said Hermione as she kissed Draco quickly on the cheek and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco watched her before turning to his friends.

"Malfoy, what on earth are you doing with that mudblood!" asked Crabbe, a look of utter disgust and confusion on his face. Draco straightened stepped closer to his friend and said with a venomous tone, "Don't ever call Hermione that again. She is just as good as the rest of us, if not more so don't ever let me hear you say that again!"

And with that Draco stalked off into the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Cool well that's that chapter over. Please don't forget to review because it's really all that inspires me. If I get hardly any reviews, I just feel like nobody cares and it doesn't make me want to write at all but if I get lots and lots of reviews it's like a kick in the backside (a good kick though) and it really gets me writing. So PLEASE review.**

** Until next time!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, now I've noticed that the reviews have begun to thin out and I think that for my last chapter, I only got 2 reviews! Now people, think about the author and how this affects them. I really don't want to write another chapter when I feel like people don't appreciate it. I know that my chapters are very spaced apart when I write them but expect them to be VERY infrequent when I write them if the reviews stay like they are. Yes that is a threat.**

**Anyway, onto happier things-Chapter 16 is out and I hope you enjoy. I am getting ready to wrap up the story but I would like to know if you guys would like a cute little sex scene before the end of the story, if no then tell me, if yes, tell me and tell me how raunchy you want it. Cool. So for now, enjoy chapter 16!

* * *

**

Hermione was sitting at her desk in her common room, studying, when Draco came in.

"Hey Hermione, don't get scared, I've got a surprise for you and I'm going to tie a piece of cloth over your eyes. Ok?" He asked as he walked towards her, dropping his book bag on a chair in the process. Hermione laughed nervously.

"Why?" She asked. Draco smiled and walked up to where she was sitting and gave her a hug.

"You trust me don't you?" He asked her.

"Of course I do."

"Good, no worries then," said Draco as he picked up the piece of cloth he had prepared and tied it around Hermione's eyes. He then helped her up to her feet and guided her out of the common room.

The pair had been walking through the castle until they reached a door; Draco opened the door and then guided Hermione up a winding flight of stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs there was another door. Draco opened it and guided Hermione through it.

Although her eyes were covered, Hermione could feel the change in temperature and a slight breeze that flittered across her face.

"Draco, where are we?" She asked. Draco responded by untying the blindfold that was around her face and revealing their location to her. Hermione found that they were standing on a rooftop square, sheltered by two walls from the castle. The sky above them was a beautiful dark blue and the stars twinkled overhead like millions of diamonds. The moon was a large globe and the sheer size of it made Hermione feel like she could just reach up and touch it. After Hermione had finished taking in her surrounding, Draco led her to a small table overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. The table had to chairs on either side of it and on top there was a small crystal vase with a red rose on it. Just as Draco and Hermione had sat down, a little house elf came waddling towards them in a suit with a white tea towel draped neatly over his left arm.

"Good evening Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy sir," The house elf said, coming up to the table.

"Dobby?" Asked Hermione as she recognised the little elf, "what are you doing here?"

Dobby came around to where she was sitting, took the napkin off her plate and proceeded to unfold it onto her lap.

"Mr Malfoy came into the kitchen earlier today and we had a talk over some tea and scones. He apologised for being a mean master when I worked for him and then asked me if I would help him arrange a special dinner for himself and you, Miss Hermione."

Hermione looked up at Draco and saw him smiling fondly at the little elf.

"Dobby, are you getting paid for this?" She asked.

"Oh yes Miss Granger, I get to keep this suit I have!" Exclaimed Dobby excitedly. Then the little elf straightened himself up, cleared his throat and brought out a little notebook and pen from his pocket. Then he proceeded to take Hermione and Draco's orders in the most serious way possible.

After Dobby had waddled off to give their orders to the kitchen, Hermione turned to Draco, taking his hand in hers.

"You know Draco, this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me."

Draco looked taken aback slightly. "Well that's totally not acceptable is it? I'll just have to make up for all the lost beautiful moments of your life then," he said, smiling. Hermione's heart almost burst with adoration for Draco. Then a number of house elves came walking out onto the rooftop square carrying Hermione and Draco's food, along with some non-alcoholic champagne. Two elves both set down the plates of food they were carrying in front of both Hermione and Draco, another little elf began pouring the champagne into glasses. Then once all the serving was complete, the house elves left.

Hermione and Draco began eating their food and not long after, they were sitting back in their chairs, happily chatting away.

Hermione then stood up and walked over to the edge of the rooftop square, resting her hands on the railing. She smiled as Draco came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process.

"Draco, this was a really lovely thing for you to have done." She said.

"I know," he replied, laughing. "I wanted to surprise you with something special, you really do deserve it."

"I didn't do anything though," she said, smiling.

"You don't have to, just you being alive is reason to celebrate."

And with that, Draco lent in to kiss her. But he was violently interrupted when the door leading out onto the rooftop square was flung open, through it ran Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall, both with worried looks on their faces.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger you are both in serious danger!" Began Professor McGonagall, "Harry Potter has escaped from Azkaban and we believe that he is coming here to hurt or possibly kill the both of you."

Hermione turned to Draco before turning back to Professor McGonagall.

"So Professor, what are we going to do? I mean Hogwarts is safe isn't it?" She asked.

Professor Lupin stepped forward. "Well I know that Hogwarts is generally a very safe place, there is no doubt that somebody like Harry could find a way into the school seeing as he was once a student here. So to prevent either of you from being hurt, Professor McGonagall and I have arrange to translocate you to a small cottage out in the countryside, quite far away from Hogwarts. There you will remain, in contact with us of course, until Mr Potter has been apprehended and until we are certain of your safety."

He paused for a few moments to let what he had just spoken, sink into Hermione and Draco. He cleared his throat before continuing to talk.

"So now if you please, I'll need both of you to go back to your rooms and pack your bags then once you've done that, come to my office and we'll all go to the cottage and Professor McGonagall and myself will show you around. Now off you go."

And with that Hermione and Draco ran all the way back to their rooms to gather their belongings.

* * *

**A/N: Cool, so now you've all read Chapter 16...REVIEW IT! I simply cannot stress this enough!**

** Okey dokey, well I'll see you all next chapter!**

** Stay pretty my pretties...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok guys, now I noticed that I've received little to no reviews for the last chapter and I can tell you, it has really hurt my feelings:( So now I write this story rarely and I write it for me and the few people who DO review. To those people, I say:**

**This chapter is for you, as is the rest of this story. You are the people who inspire me to write and who review me when none others dare to. For this I am ever grateful and I hope that my story continues to entertain you for as long as possible.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 17. Enjoy, and even though 99 of you won't, please review it after you read it!**

* * *

The cottage had only two bedrooms, the master bedroom had an ensuite bathroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and toilet and a lounge room.  
It was nestled deep in a lush forest where the trunks of the trees where covered in green moss, which was in turn covered in more moss. There was a small hunting track that wound it's way through the forest and another that lead to a small bubbling brook.  
The cottage also had its own vegetable patch with various vegetables growing in straight lines. As well as the veggie patch, the cottage was surrounded by thousands of wildflowers, each giving of its own aroma that combined with the others to create a new smell, intoxicatingly better than any perfume.  
The inside of the cottage was quite plain. It had obviously been a house for muggles because in the lounge room there was a cable TV, something not usually seen in a wizard household. But the cottage was cosy, had a working fireplace and would be a safe haven for now.

Hermione and Draco were in the master bedroom, putting their clothes into the draws and cupboards in the room. They had arrived at the cottage only a few hours earlier and spent some time talking to Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall about the situation before the teachers apparated back to Hogsmeade, leaving Hermione and Draco by themselves.  
After putting away her last t-shirt into a draw, she walked across the room to where Draco was still putting away some pants. She picked up a pair of jeans and hung them in the closet.  
"Hey Draco, I thought I'd go make us some breakfast. Do pancakes sound good?" She asked. Draco finished hanging up his last pair of pants and turned to her, smiling. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her closely.  
"Pancakes sound fantastic," he whispered into her ear. He then let her go after kissing her on the head. She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Draco sat down on the edge of the large bed, the mauve bedspread crinkling under his weight. He reached into the pocket of the coat he was wearing and pulled out a small navy blue velvet box, he flicked it open with his thumb to reveal a small gold ring with three jewels set into the band, two tear shaped diamonds on either side of an oval shaped ruby. The ring had been a family heirloom for almost a century, Lucius had given it to him a year ago and told him to give it to the girl he loved. Draco had been planning to give it to Hermione during their special dinner until they had been interrupted.  
Draco closed the small velvet box carefully and put it back into his pocket for safe keeping, and then he stood up and went to help Hermione with the cooking.

"Hey Hermione, these pancakes are great!" exclaimed Draco after taking the last bite from his fourth pancake, maple syrup dripping off his chin. Hermione stood up and collected his plate, stacking it on hers before taking them over to the dishwasher and stacking them on the dish rack, she came back over to Draco and sat on his lap.

"I'm glad you liked them" she began, "but you have some maple syrup right there," she continued while she wiped his chin with her finger. Draco grabbed her hand and stuck her finger in his mouth, licking off all the maple syrup before making an upset face.

"I was saving that for later Hermione!" He said, pouting his lips. She laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Hermione, smiling.

"It's ok, I love you so it doesn't matter," replied Draco before kissing her.

It was nearly midnight when Draco and Hermione retired to the bedroom, absolutely exhausted. They had found a stack of board games in a cabinet in the lounge room and had spent a large portion of the day playing Monopoly and Cluedo, but then in the afternoon they had sat out on a nice patch of thick grass and watched the clouds until it got dark.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom that joined their bedroom after just getting changed. She threw her used clothes onto the floor, too tired to deal with them tonight.

She then jumped into bed with Draco, snuggling up to his side. Draco was sleeping without a shirt and Hermione began tracing her fingers lightly across his toned muscles, carefully following all the curves and ridges.

"That feels really nice," murmured Draco, smiling as his skin prickled due to Hermione's tender touch. Hermione took her hand away from his chest and used it to turn herself onto her stomach to look at Draco.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked him. Draco smiled secretively before replying.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I've got it all planned out." And he did. Draco had been thinking all day about a romantic thing to do for the two of them, and he had decided on a picnic near the stream.

Hermione looked at him curiously but decided not to press the matter further, she liked her surprises to stay surprises and she knew that Draco probably wouldn't tell her anything anyway.

Draco awoke early the next day, intent on preparing for the picnic that lay ahead of them. He carefully pried Hermione away from his body, making sure not to wake her, before getting up to go find a basket.

He found that perfect basket sitting on the kitchen bench. It was a traditional looking wicker basket with a large handle going through the middle, it was sitting on a red and white chequered blanket. Draco stood still for a moment, confused as to how a basket just appeared in his temporary kitchen.

'_Who put that basket there?_' He thought to himself as he cautiously walked over to the kitchen counter. He raised one hand and flipped open one of the two lids, quickly withdrawing his hand as if some little creature would jump out and attack him. Nothing happened. Draco then reached out with both hands and pulled the basket towards him, he wasn't as scared anymore and as he looked inside the basket, he was pleasantly surprised to see it was filled with an assortment of different foods.

He reached into the basket and pulled out a round plastic container that was full of green olives stuffed with capsicum, then reaching in again he pulled out another large rectangular container of what looked like pip-less cherries with a small chocolate drop in the centre of each. Draco continued to reach into the wicker basket, pulling out more food each time. Once the basket had been emptied of all its contents he stood there looking at the collection of tasty food in front of him; at least 5 different types of cheese, 3 of which were quite soft, a jar of pickled apricots, 2 large punnets of strawberries and bowl sealed of with glad wrap that had a generous amount of fresh cream in it, a loaf of bread, a packet of biscuits and 4 jelly cups. After smiling at the amount of food that had been provided for him, Draco put it all back into the basket, closing the lid afterwards.

Then he walked over to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. As he was just reaching his hand out to open the fridge door, he noticed a message written on a small notebook that was attached to the fridge. Leaning in he began reading the elegant script.

"_Hello there,_

_Do not be alarmed about the basket and blanket I have provided for you. I heard you thinking about taking your lady friend out on a picnic so I saved you the trouble of packing a picnic by doing it myself. I hope the two of you have lots of fun._

_I also took the liberty of cleaning the used clothes in your room and I restocked the fridge as well as doing some general house cleaning while you were asleep. I just love having guests and I felt it was my duty as a house to keep you as comfortable as possible._

_Anyway I will leave it at that._

_Yours sincerely,_

_House_

_P.S. If you need to talk to me, just talk out loud. I don't really like prying into peoples thoughts usually but I was just making an analysis of both you and your lady friend's personality._

_Cheerio!"_

Draco was stunned; he tore the piece of paper of the notebook and put it in his pocket so Hermione wouldn't find out about the house preparing their picnic. Then somewhat warily he spoke out loud.

"Um, house? Can you hear me?" He asked, looking around nervously. He felt utterly insane, trying to talk to the house. As he was looking around he glanced at the notebook on the fridge, there was writing appearing out of nowhere, as if an invisible person were standing in front of him writing. Draco moved closer to the fridge and began reading.

"_Good morning there, Do you like the basket of food I prepared for you? I'm truly sorry if this is a big shock."_

Draco looked wide-eyed at the paper before speaking again.

"Uh…Yes, I love the b-basket…It's fantastic." He said before staring intently at the notebook, waiting for a reply. It came short after, the same elegant handwriting, fluttering across the page.

"_Very good then, is there anything else you need? How bout you get that orange juice you wanted and then we'll have a bit more of a chat? Sounds good, no?"_

Draco read the writing; afterwards he opened the fridge and took out the orange juice, walking over to one of the over-head cupboards to fetch a glass. He put the glass down on the counter and poured himself a drink, talking to the house as he did.

"Actually there is something that you might be able to help with" he began, and then as he took the orange juice container back to the fridge, he continued to tell the house his plan.

Draco walked into his bedroom to find Hermione yawning while stretching her arms out in front of her, she must have just woken.

"Good morning," he chirped happily as he came over to sit next to Hermione on the bed. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Hey you, so are you going to tell me what you've got planned for today?" She asked him. Draco smiled before replying.

"We're going on a picnic."

Hermione laughed.

"That's a great idea," she said. "I'll get dressed and then we'll go, ok?" And with that she jumped out of bed to get dressed and soon after, Draco and Hermione were walking along the path that led to the brook, hand in hand. Draco carrying the basket that House had given him, and as the couple were turning a corner that would block the house from his vision, Draco turned to look at it and mouthed the words _'thank you'_ before turning the corner and blocking the house from sight completely.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, well I hope you enjoyed that little chapter, I tried to make it not little so it would last longer. Anway, PLEASE review me. I swear I'm going into review withdrawl from the lack of reviews I'm getting so do your part as the readers.**

** Anyway, you're all sick and tired of my whining right now so come back next time and I'll whine some more:D**


End file.
